Breaking the Ice
by DeviniaSalem
Summary: Yuki Otomiya, the sole adopted heir to Otomiya Entertainment, quickly captures the attention of the female student body. After helping Haruhi with her little dilemma on her first day, she finds herself unwillingly recruited into the Host Club along with her. Will her secret be discovered? Perhaps they will be able to thaw her frozen heart.


**Breaking the Ice**

**Sorry for those of you reading Between Right and Wrong. I've stumbled into immense writer's block. (It exists. O.o) Besides, I love Ouran High School Host Club and Mori! I'll continue on my other fanfic, but I'll be working on this one for the meantime. I have to rewatch the Twilight and Harry Potter series to get back on track with that one. -.-**

**Disclaimer**

**I'll be putting this up on the first chapter, so don't expect it in the others. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, and this story is purely fanmade!**

**Summary **

**Yuki Otomiya, the sole adopted heir to Otomiya Entertainment, quickly captures the attention of the female student body. After helping Haruhi with her little dilemma on her first day, she finds herself unwillingly recruited into the Host Club along with her. Will her secret be discovered? Perhaps they will be able to thaw her frozen heart.**

**Welcome to the Host Club!**

Her blue orbs stared at her reflection in the mirror with a passive face. Her black hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. She wore an untucked white, long sleeved button down shirt with the first three buttons undone and a black and purple striped tie, black pants with a blue blazer on the top. She had kept the blazer open with the tie loose and hanging on either side of her neck. She had decided to wear her combat boots. However, her eyes were currently focused on the left breast of the blazer where the school emblem was displayed. After having returned from America, her father announced that he had already enrolled her in school. He'd enrolled her into Ouran Academy. She'd had no complaints until she had seen the female uniform.

_"I'm not wearing that," she told her father in her usual monotone, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from the offending yellow monstrosity he was trying to pin her with. _

_"But Yuki, this is the required school uniform," he replied, placing the yellow dress down on her bed, "You have to wear it." _

_"Not happening," she simply responded, turning her back on him. She heard him sigh and felt his presence as he came closer to her. _

_"You need to wear it. Maybe it won't look as bad as you think," he said, trying to convince her to accept the uniform. However, she couldn't see herself in that. Not only was the color blinding, but the design was unflattering. And, it was a dress._

_"I don't wear dresses…" she reminded him, turning around to face him. His brown eyes looked wary as they usually did when she defied him. _

_"You got your hair from me but everything else is thanks to your mother. She was very beautiful. A rare creature," he sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder, "It's such a waste you don't allow your beauty to shine." Yuki took a step back and placed her hands on her hips. _

_"What does the male uniform look like?" she asked him, watching as a bit of hope shone in her father's chocolate orbs._

_"You mean you'll go? You'll still go to Ouran?" he asked, a smile beginning to light up his features. She merely nodded in consent._

_"I never said I wouldn't. I'll go. With conditions of course," she said, walking around his frame and seating herself on the edge of her bed. With a flick of her hand, she threw the dress down to the floor and placed her feet on top of the fabric. "I'll be going as a boy."_

Her father had agreed, anything to get her to go to school. All her information had been changed online, nobody would be able to hack their systems and discover her true gender. It would be near impossible with all she had done to keep the information intact.

"Yuki-sama! It's time for school!" one of the maids called out from the other side of the door. She listened for a few moments before she finally heard the maid's footsteps heading away from her room. With one last glance at the mirror, she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder before slipping out of her room. She didn't stop at the dining room for any food; food didn't sound very appealing to her.

"Good morning Yuki-sama." She was greeted by the maids. Ten were stationed on either side of the blue carpet that led from the top of the stairs to the front door. With a simple nod of acknowledgement, she headed out of the mansion and into the limo waiting for her at the foot of the stairs.

~OHSHC~

"Have a nice day Yuki-sama," the driver said before pulling away from the school. Without hesitation, she walked through the gates and almost flinched at the sight before her. A horde of women dressed in that offending yellow dress were conversing with one another just on the side of the gate. One of them looked up at her and instantly flushed. Yuki paid her no mind and continued on her way into the school.

"Oh goodness, he's so handsome!"

"Look at those beautiful blue eyes!"

"His eyes! Look at that flawless skin!"

"What I wouldn't give to run my hands through that silky hair!"

"Do you think he'll join the Host Club?"

"Oh, I hope so! I'd definitely be a customer!"

Those last two comments had her confused, but she decided not to dwell on it. Their shrill voices were beginning to give her a headache. She hadn't known she would receive so much attention. From females no less. She almost regretted her decision to come as a male student. Almost. Checking the watch on her right wrist, she noted that it was still a while before classes began. A good fifteen minutes.

Well, might as well look for my class, she thought, walking through the hallways of the school. Each step she took into the building made her realize just why she hated being wealthy. Money was just an object and it could be used for whatever they wanted. There were almost no limits and she despised it. She decided to have a talk with her father when she got home.

"1-A… 1-A…"

She looked up to find a young man in the middle of the hallway holding a paper. His back was turned to her and he kept looking up at the class signs. Yuki noted that he wasn't wearing the school uniform either. Instead, he wore a purple wool sweater with a white collared shirt and black pants.

"Excuse me," she called out to the boy in her usual monotone. Said boy jumped and turned around to face her, which resulted in him losing his balance and falling to the floor. Yuki took in the messy brown locks and big brown eyes obscured by gaudy glasses. This 'boy' was female.

"Um… yes?" the girl asked, looking up at Yuki. She didn't seem to have the same reaction to her the other females did and for that she was grateful. If all the women in the school squealed in her presence, she wouldn't hesitate to transfer out of there.

"Are you lost?" she asked her, indicating to the paper she held in her hands. The female looked down at her schedule and nodded before returning her gaze to Yuki.

"Yes, I'm new here," the girl replied in a voice Yuki found rather soothing. Walking over to her, she held her hand out to her and pulled her up when she placed her hand in her own. "Thank you," the girl said and dusted her pants off.

"Hn. What class are you in?" she asked her, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the wall. The brown eyed female looked up at her and then down at her schedule.

"1-A," she responded, beginning to fold up the paper. The blue eyed female nodded and pushed herself away from the wall with one leg. Turning her back on the girl, she began heading off in the direction she had come from.

"Follow me," she called over her shoulder, tucking her hands into her pockets.

"What?" the girl asked, putting the folded paper into one of the pockets in her bag. Yuki sighed and looked over her shoulder at the first year.

"I'll take you to your class," she told her and began walking away again. She heard the young woman run to catch up with her and slowed down her pace when she was beside her.

"Umm…"

"What?" she asked her, keeping her blue eyed gaze ahead of them despite talking to the girl next to her.

"What is your name?" she asked her, easily keeping up with her slower pace. A smirk touched Yuki's lips and she glanced at the younger female from the corner of her eye. Perhaps teasing her wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"Isn't it polite to introduce yourself first?" she countered with her own question, watching as the girl's eyes widened. Yuki watched as the poor girl began to stutter and listened as her heart beat sped up.

"Ah! I'm sorry… umm…"

"I was just kidding," she told her, removing a hand from her pocket and placing it on the female's head. A light blush painted the girl's ivory cheeks and she nodded. Yuki retracted her hand and placed it back inside her pocket.

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi," she told her, bowing slightly in Yuki's direction. Said female nodded and turned her body a bit to face the girl.

"Yuki Otomiya, 2nd Year. Here's your class," she replied, stopping at the door labeled 1-A.

"Th-thank you, Otomoiya-senpai," Haruhi said, bowing once more to the raven-haired female. Before the girl could head inside Yuki placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. Haruhi looked up at her with a raised brow.

"Just call me Yuki," she told her and watched in mild amusement as the young girl blushed for the second time in her presence.

"I-I couldn't-!" she began to object but Yuki put up a hand to stop her. The girl's innocence was endearing, but she didn't want to be called 'senpai'. Not by her at least.

"In exchange, I'll call you Haruhi. So just do it," her voice was in her usual monotone. She wouldn't take no for an answer, and Haruhi seemed to realize that as she bowed her head in defeat.

"O-okay, Y-Y-Yuki," she replied before ducking into her class. Yuki smirked and began to walk back the way she came. She had found her class before running into Haruhi, so she didn't have any difficulty finding her way.

**_RING!_**

She didn't run since her class was just within her view. Besides, she didn't care if she was late. Sliding the door open, she stepped into the class and the chatter immediately silenced. The entire class had their eyes on her now.

"Wow! Look at him! He's so cute!"

"Cute?! Get your eyes checked! He's a God!"

"What a hottie!"

She ignored the statements being made about her and walked over to the teacher who stood frozen in the middle of the room. Raising one hand, she used her middle finger and thumb and snapped them in the older female's face. The woman blinked and looked at Yuki who now stood beside her.

"Oh! H-hello, you must be Otomiya Yuki," she said, looking down at the roster she had in her hands. Yuki raised a delicate brow as if to question the woman's sanity.

"Obviously," she told her in her regular monotone. Giggles ensued from the females in the class. The woman flushed in embarrassment and anger and gestured to the students within her class.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" she asked her, making her way to the board on the other side of her desk.

"Not particularly," was Yuki's simple response. The teacher looked over her shoulder at the blue eyed male standing in the center of her class. It seemed she was about to say something, but Yuki's blue eyes hardened and she glared at the woman to dare and challenge her.

"V-very well! Please sit down beside Suoh-san!" she gasped, flinching away from her gaze. A blonde male with lavender eyes raised his hand and patted the desk beside him. With a sigh, Yuki made her way over to the desk and slid into her seat.

"Hello, I'm Tamaki and he's Kyoya," the blonde said, gesturing to the male sitting on his other side. He had short black hair with slim, rimless glasses accentuating his silver eyes. She nodded in his direction and received a small wave in return. Placing her elbow on the desk, she rested her chin on her palm and turned her gaze to the front. She hadn't slept last night and she was beginning to feel the effects.

"Oh look! Otomiya-kun is talking to Tamaki-sama and Kyoya-sama!"

"They make the picture of perfection!"

"Oh! Do you think they're recruiting him for the Host Club?"

Once again, Yuki felt irritation at the mindless shrieking the women around her were doing, but it seemed she had other things to worry about. Tamaki's eyes lit up with sparkles and he swiveled his body around to face her fully. She arched a brow at his behavior but didn't comment.

"Yuki-kun, would you like to join the Host Club?" he asked her, his hands reaching out and clasping her own. Her body twitched at the unwanted contact and she backhanded Tamaki away from her. The blonde soared through the room and hit the wall on Kyoya's other side.

**"Kya~! What a rogue!" **

Yuki fought the urge to wince at the shrill voices of the combined female students. She had been slightly hoping they would have feared her and left her alone.

Women are strange, she thought, resting her head on her desk and trying to block out the sound of the girl's squeals.

"Mommy, Yuki is hurting me!" she heard Tamaki wail. She turned her head and saw him kneeling beside Kyoya's desk with teary violet eyes.  
Mommy? She thought, feeling pity for Glasses.

"Maybe he didn't like you touching him," Kyoya responded simply, patting the blonde's head to try and calm him down. Yuki rose a brow at the display while the girls around them shrieked in delight.

"What is the Host Club?" she asked, knowing she was going to regret it. Tamaki stood up in a flourish and extended his arms out as he gestured to the girls around the classroom.

"Ouran Host Club is where handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain and charm girls, who also have too much time on their hands. It is the school's own personal, elegant playground for the super-rich," he stated, sparkles and red roses appearing as a background behind him. The girls shrieked in delight and a few even fainted at the sight before them.

"It would be beneficial if you joined," Kyoya intercepted, a gleam in his eyes as he looked at a black notebook in his hands.

"How?" she asked, focusing her bored gaze on him and ignoring the blonde who was trying to awaken the girls who had passed out at his display.

"The club's revenue would increase," he replied, writing on his notebook who knows what. Yuki rolled her eyes and lay her head down on top of her desk again, allowing her lids to droop over her blue eyes.

"Yeah, whatever," she said before slipping into unconsciousness.

~OHSHC~

**_RING! _**

The sound of the lunch bell ringing woke her up. A small sigh escaped her lips and she sat up in her seat along with the rest of the students. Stretching her arms over her head, she arched her back and stretched out her legs. A satisfied groan emitted from her lips and she opened her eyes to the sight of violet eyes gazing down at her. Without hesitation, she extended her hand and slapped Tamaki away. The blonde flew to the opposite side of the room and hit the wall with a loud smack. He grunted in pain and slowly peeled off the wall and slid down to the floor. A chuckle caused her to turn to her left and lock eyes with Kyoya.

"You're sure to make an interesting member," he told her, closing the little black notebook he had been writing in before.

"Excuse me?" she asked him, arching a brow to indicate he should explain himself. The black-haired male slid his glasses up his nose and sent a smirk in her direction.

"Will you be joining the Host Club?" he countered, that same gleam from before in his grey orbs. She looked over at the blonde who had secluded himself into a corner of the room, mumbling about how being cruel to someone as beautiful as him should be against the law.

"Only if I can see that every day," she replied, gesturing to the blonde who had fallen into a deeper depression at her words, mushrooms were even being cultivated around his body. Kyoya himself was looking at his friend with amusement in his grey eyes.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," he told her and walked over to his fallen comrade. "Tamaki, get up, we need to meet the others for lunch." Said male stood up and glared at his friend.

"Does my pain mean nothing to you?" he asked him, tears appearing at the corner of his eyes.

"I'm sure Otomiya-kun didn't mean to do it," he told him, trying to console the blonde before he went into a dramatic display of tears.

"Is that true Yuki?" he asked her, his lavender eyes focusing on the blue-eyed female. She was slightly tempted to agree with Kyoya. Slightly.

"I meant to do it," she told him, a smirk playing on her lips as he a dark aura surrounded him and he went to sulk in the corner of the room.

"How can you be cruel to someone as beautiful as me?" Tamaki asked, looking at her with saddened lavender eyes. Yuki locked her arms behind her head and smirked.

"Easy. I don't find you beautiful," she told him, watching in concealed amusement as he eroded on the spot. "See ya later Glasses, Mushroom," she added, placing her right hand in her pocket and waving with the other as she left the room. She ignored the squeals from the girls around her and headed down the hallway to find a place to rest for the meantime.

She found a tree surrounded by shade and a rose maze on the other side of it. Walking over to the tree, she jumped up and settled herself into one of the branches obscured by a few leaves. With a yawn, she slowly drifted to sleep while the wind blew through her hair and cooled her body.

~OHSHC~

All classes had ended for the day and Yuki was wandering around the school since she didn't really want to go home. It irritated her that she was waited on hand and foot, so she had decided to talk to her father about getting her own place. No doubt an argument would ensue and she just wanted some peace before she had to bring it up. She looked out the window where the sun was still high in the sky since it was only 4 in the afternoon.

"Stupid rich kids…"

Yuki looked up at the familiar voice and smirked when she saw Haruhi coming up the stairs and down the hallway she was currently in. She had a journal in her hand and was walking with her head bowed in a defeated manner.

"We're not all bad," Yuki said, leaning against the wall opposite of Music Room 3 and facing Haruhi. Said female jumped and looked up at her with wide eyes. Pink tainted her cheeks at being heard.

"Ah, Yuki, I-I'm sorry," she said, bowing slightly. Yuki smirked when she realized the girl had used no honorifics.

"I'm just kidding Haruhi, what are you still doing here?" she asked her, tucking her hands in her pockets. The aura around Haruhi was rather calming, which was another reason she liked being in her presence.

"I was looking for a quiet place to study," the brunette answered, holding up the book as if to prove her statement.

"It's proving to be difficult I see," Yuki said, closing her eyes and tilting her head up to the ceiling. The tension from her first day was getting to her, and she still hadn't slept very well.

"There are four whole libraries, so why do they all have to be noisy?" Haruhi asked, annoyance flashing in her chocolate brown eyes. A frown was placed on her face and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hn," was Yuki's simple response. She agreed with the girl; she had been trying to find a quiet place to sleep but had been unable to since there was no place quiet enough.

"It seems like the children of rich people come to school for the fun of it," Haruhi muttered. It was obvious she hadn't meant for Yuki to hear her, but the blue-eyed female caught the words with her enhanced hearing. "Oh! An unused music room!" the smaller female said, looking up at the door in front of them. Yuki could sense the auras on the other side of the door, two of which seemed familiar. She decided not to say anything since it would sound weird. So she watched as Haruhi opened the doors and rose petals floated from within to greet them.

**"Welcome~!" **A chorus of male voices greeted them. Tamaki sat on a chair with Kyoya right behind him. The other four males were unknown to Yuki. One was short with golden blonde hair and brown eyes. He looked like an elementary school kid with his height and features. Behind him stood a tall man with short, spiky hair and onyx eyes. He was rather muscular with tanned skin and a stoic disposition. The other two were twins with auburn hair and amber eyes. Despite their similarities in looks, Yuki could see the obvious differences in their auras.

"Oh! Yuki! What a pleasure to see you again dear friend!" the lavender eyed male cried out in joy, lifting himself from his seat and making his way toward her. Said female deadpanned and turned her back on the approaching blonde.

"I'm outta here," she said, moving to open the door and pulling a petal out of her hair.

"So cruel Yuki!" she heard Tamaki cry, and she had no doubt in her mind that he was sulking in a corner again. She was tempted to turn around and see for herself but didn't want to be in his presence more than she had to.

"Otomiya-kun!"

She turned around when she heard Kyoya call out her name. Yuki rose a brow in confusion and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you want, Glasses?" she asked him. Kyoya visibly twitched at the nickname and the twins snickered behind him.

"Will you not stay for the club?" he countered with his own question, pushing his glasses up his nose with his index finger.

"Why the hell should I?" She found the idea of entertaining squealing women annoying, and she doubted any of them would live the few hours. Her temper wasn't exactly the best.

"You have extra time to torture Tamaki," he replied, a smirk playing on the edge of his lips. Yuki tapped her index finger on her chin.

"Tempting, very tempting," she muttered already imagining the many ways she could cause the blonde 'king' anguish.

"Kyoya! How could you use me as bait?! Tamaki cried, gripping Kyoya's blazer sleeve while looking up at him with teary violet eyes.

"Do you not want her to join?" Kyoya asked his friend. Tamaki removed himself from his friend and glared at him.

"What is this place?" Haruhi asked, her body trembling slightly as she unconsciously slid closer to Yuki. Yuki felt endearment for the girl and decided to stay just so she wouldn't have to suffer alone.

I suppose one friend won't be so bad, she thought, a smirk touching her lips

"The Ouran Host Club," Tamaki replied, posing with his arms around himself and his head tilted down with his eyes closed. Red roses bloomed as a background, enhancing the image the blonde was trying to portray.

He sure recovers fast, Yuki thought with slight disappointment. She found his pain to be a new source of amusement for her. Haruhi blanched and slammed her back against the doors, trying to get as far away from the men as possible.

"H-Host Club?" she asked, gulping slightly as the whole thing registered in her mind. Yuki removed a hand from her pocket and placed a hand on Haruhi's hair. The girl looked up at her with that a blush on her cheeks and smiled at her in appreciation. The exchange didn't go unnoticed by the other people in the room, but they didn't comment as Yuki retracted her hand.

**Oh, it's a boy," **the twins said simultaneously, looking at Haruhi with little to no interest. Yuki almost rolled her eyes at their ignorance.  
They're surrounded by females on a daily basis, but they can't see Haruhi's true gender, she thought, feeling pity for the young girl who probably had no idea why they were confusing her gender.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, this visitor is in the same class as you, right?" Kyoya asked, looking at the twins for confirmation.

**"Yes, he is, but he isn't very sociable, so we don't know him too well," **they both responded at the same time, shrugging their shoulders and looking at Kyoya. Yuki found their simultaneous answers annoying. Kyoya sighed in amusement and a small smile appeared on his face.

"It's impolite to say it like that," he chastised the twins with a voice that obviously stated he didn't care. Yuki shook her head at his behavior and leaned back against the wall, watching the events unfold before her. "Welcome to Ouran Host Club, Honor Student," Kyoya added while the twins remained clueless behind him. After that declaration, Tamaki spoke up with wide eyes focused on Haruhi, who currently had her back to the hosts and was desperately trying to open the door.

"What? Then, this exceptionally rare honor student we've heard about, Fujioka Haruhi, is _you_?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi paused in her failing attempts to escape and looked over at Yuki who simply shrugged her shoulders at the girl's confused and frightened gaze.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, keeping her frame against the doors and her hands locked on the handles.

"It's just that our school tradition makes it difficult for commoners to get in," Kyoya explained, "I've been told that unless you possess a rather audacious nerve, you cannot become an honor student here." Yuki clenched her hands into fists at Kyoya's insinuations but kept herself against the wall.

"Why… thank you…" Haruhi, who was now facing them, said, unsure if it was a compliment or not. The poor girl was slumped over in what would seem to be exhaustion. Tamaki walked over to Haruhi and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You're welcome! He's saying that you are a hero, Fujioka-kun!" Tamaki said, seemingly praising the brunette. Yuki raised a delicate brow at his words.

Where in the hell was that implied? She thought, wondering if Tamaki was even completely sane.

"Even though you might be at the head of the class, you are still the poorest person in the whole school," the blonde continued on with his speech, 'complimenting' Haruhi. Said female slipped away from Tamaki's hold who gracefully made his way back over to her.

"Maybe you lowly people are looked down upon," the blonde said, keeping his speech going. Yuki was beginning to wonder if the Mushroom was purposely trying to put her friend down.

"No, I wouldn't necessarily go _that _far," Haruhi said, still moving away from his approaching figure.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Tamaki asked, but obviously not looking for an answer. He placed his arm around the female and waved his free hand out in a flourish. "Long live the poor! Welcome to our world of beauty, poor man!" he cried out in a pride-filled voice, extending his arms while roses surrounded his frame. While he spoke, Haruhi was already walking to the door.

"Excuse me," she said simply but couldn't go any further before two hands wrapped around her arm and pulled her back.

"Hey!" the smaller blonde said, pulling her further into the room, "Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Haru-chan, you're a hero? Amazing!" The childlike male beamed at her, impressed. Yuki tilted her head curiously at the boy, wondering what his age was.

"I'm not a hero, I'm just an honor student," Haruhi said as if it was the most obvious and unimportant thing in the world. "And who are you calling 'Haru-chan'?" she yelled at the small boy, who ran away from her in tears. Tamaki, once more made his appearance beside the panting female.  
Yuki was making her way to the crying boy where the stoic male was holding a pink bunny to try and calm him. He was moving the bunny from side to side but she could tell it was having no effect. Tucking her hand into her right pocket, she pulled out a small caramel candy wrapped in gold and brown.

"Still, to think that such a fabled, erudite student would be gay…" Tamaki said offhandedly, cupping a hand over his chin in thought. Yuki paused slightly at those words but only found humor in them due to Haruhi's true gender. She placed her hands on the blonde's head and he looked up at her with teary brown eyes. She placed the candy in his hand and watched as his face lit up when he smiled at her.

"Thank you, Yu-chan!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her waist and cuddling his face into her stomach. Yuki simply ruffled his hair and didn't push him away. He was too small to reach her chest, so she didn't have to worry about exposure. Besides, he reminded her of someone she could no longer see.

"Eh? Gay?" Haruhi asked, looking over at Tamaki in shock. Yuki kept her eyes on Honey as he tossed the candy into his mouth and hummed in delight. She looked up at the spiky-haired man who stood up and was now facing her with curiosity in his onyx eyes. He was much taller than her; she only reached the center of his chest.

"What is your preference?" he asked her, looking over at the hosts. "The wild type?" he gestured at Mori who glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "The boy Lolita type?" Honey looked up at Haruhi with innocent eyes. "The little devil type?" the twins spun around and locked arms with one another while they were back to back. "The cool type?" Kyoya simply nodded in her direction. Haruhi backed away from them and Yuki began to feel bad for her first friend.

"It's not like that!" she vehemently replied, "I was just looking for a quiet place to study." Tamaki paid no mind to her words and took a hold of her chin, drawing his face close to her own.

"Or maybe… you'd like to try me? How about it?" he asked, leaning into the girl who backed away from him at a rather quick pace, colliding with a pedestal. Yuki moved away from the group, grabbing Haruhi as she fell over the pedestal in her attempt to grab the vase from falling. Yuki hit the floor and slid across the room with Haruhi on top of her. The sound of the vase shattering resonated throughout the room. Haruhi and Yuki lay near the door with the brunette on the raven-haired girl's lap.

"Yu-chan! Haru-chan!" Honey cried, running over to the pair. The rest of the hosts were not far behind. Yuki sat up, helping Haruhi as she did so.

"Are you alright, Haruhi?" Yuki asked the brunette, placing a hand on top of her head. Haruhi looked up at her and her eyes widened.

"You're bleeding!" she gasped, raising a hand to Yuki's left temple where blood was gushing down her face. She removed the girl's hand and stood up, ignoring the worried eyes of Honey, Tamaki, and Mori.

"The Renaissance vase that was to be featured in the school auction!" Kaoru said, picking up one of the many pieces scattered on the floor.  
"Now you've done it," Hikaru added, looking over at the brunette who was standing up from the floor, "We were going to start the bidding at 8 million yen!"

"8 million yen?!" Haruhi cried, standing upright immediately, "How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in 8 million?" She began counting the amount on her fingers until she realized it would be near impossible. "Um, can I pay you back?" she asked, looking up at the twins who had been watching her with amusement.

**"Can you? You can't even afford the school uniform," **they both stated, taking a closer look at her outfit. Haruhi only seemed to deflate as that fact was made known.

"What is that grubby outfit anyway?" Hikaru asked, visibly shaking at the thought of having to wear such a thing. Kyoya himself picked up a piece of the broke vase and looked over at their leader.

"What will it be, Tamaki?" he asked the blonde male who was now sitting in the chair from earlier.

"Have you ever heard this saying, Fujioka-kun? 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do!' If you have no money, then pay with your body. Starting today, you are the Host Club's dog!" Haruhi froze and only collapsed when Honey poked him, speaking his actions.

"Bastard…"

Tamaki stopped his speech and looked over at the raven-haired female who had been silent throughout the exchange. She had removed her blazer and was now glaring at Tamaki with blazing blue orbs. Haruhi, too, was now looking at her with wide eyes. The right arm of her shirt was stained in red.

"Y-Yuki…" she whispered, placing her hands over her mouth, tears pooling on the side of her eyes. With a sigh, she walked over to the distressed girl and placed a hand on her head.

"I'm okay Haruhi," she told her, ruffling her hair before turning to Tamaki with her glare at full force.

"What?" Tamaki asked, flinching away from the deadly look he was receiving from the injured female.

"Bastard," she replied, watching his lavender eyes widen at her language, "I'll pay for the damn debt so leave her alone."

"Yuki, you can't!" Haruhi exclaimed, running up to her and looking at her with pleading brown eyes. Yuki tucked her hands into her pockets and rose a delicate brow in question.

"Fine, then I'll help you repay the debt," she said, watching as Haruhi's eyes widened, "Whatever they make you do, I'll do as well."

"You will?!" Haruhi asked, her brown eyes filled with gratitude. Yuki merely nodded as she watched Haruhi's face lose a bit of the tension. She placed a hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair, causing the young girl to blush a faint pink at the small affection.

"Oh, what a find!" the blonde gushed, gliding over to the blue eyed female and gripping her chin in his hand. He tilted her head up and looked into her face. "Such rare beauty. So calm and reserved. Such beautiful ocean eyes and ivory- OWWW!" he yelped as Yuki took hold of his wrist and bended backwards.

"Keep your hands off my person," she growled at him, glaring at him.

"Okay, I got it!" he cried out in pain and she released his arm. He scooted away from her and his behind Kyoya.

"Why must he hurt me?" Tamaki whimpered, cradling his wrist to his chest. Yuki felt two arms slither onto her shoulders and looked up at the twins.

**"Such violence," **they said simultaneously, their amber eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Get your hands off me," she warned them through gritted teeth. Her body was tensed under their touch and her hands balled into fists. They instantly pulled back as Yuki strode over to one of the couches and lay upon it.

"Yuki?" Tamaki asked timidly, looking at the female from afar. Yuki grabbed her blazer and tossed it at the blonde who barely managed to dodge it.

"Shut up. Your voice is annoying," she muttered and closed her eyes.

"My voice is heavenly!" the blonde whimpered and ran over to take cover behind Kyoya. The rest of the club sweat dropped at the scene before them.

~OHSHC~

_The Next Day, at the Host Club_

Yuki opened the door to the club to find it in full swing. Each host was entertaining their own customers. The blue eyed female had removed her blazer and was now only dressed in the untucked white shirt. The tie was hanging loosely on either side of the collar. She walked over to Kyoya who was the only one without customers.

"It's Otomiya-kun!"

"Is he a part of the Host Club?"

"I'm going to request him if he is!"

"I wonder what type he is!"

She ignored the curious glances of the girls around her and stopped at the edge of the table Kyoya was currently seated in.  
"Hey Glasses! Where's Haruhi?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips and fixing her blue eyes on him. The silver eyed male didn't remove his attention from the laptop in front of him.

"He went to go buy coffee," he told her. Just as he said that, Haruhi walked in carrying a brown paper bag. She walked away from Kyoya and headed over to her.

"Ah, it seems you've returned little piglet. Did you get everything?" Tamaki asked as Yuki took the bag from Haruhi who tried to stop her.  
"Y-yes, Tamaki-senpai," she said, pulling a container of instant coffee from inside the bag Yuki now held. She handed it over to him and he looked at it with a curious look on his face.

"What is this?" he asked, looking up at her for an explanation.

He's got to be joking. Being rich doesn't entitle you to be stupid, Yuki thought, feeling the need to slap the Mushroom for his ignorance.

"Just what it looks like. It's coffee," Yuki told him, watching him as he turned the container around in his hands.

"I've never seen this brand," he admitted, "Is this the kind that's already ground?"

"No, it's instant," Haruhi elaborated as if it were obvious. Two of the females across from them looked up at her and tilted their heads slightly.  
**"Instant?"** they asked simultaneously.

"Oh, commoners' coffee, where you only have to add hot water right?" he asked, suddenly looking at the object in his hand as if it were an alien object.

"Ooh, I've heard of this!" a curly haired customer said, looking at it in frightened fascination.

"So, it's true about poor people not having any free time, so they can't even grind their own beans huh?" the female next to her added, her tone one of pity. The rest of the girls which had gathered around nodded in agreement.

"Commoner's have their wisdom," Kyoya put in, now leaning over Tamaki along with the twins and other customers.

"It says that 100 grams costs 300 yen," Hikaru said, his eyes focused on the object in Tamaki's hands.

"That's an incredible price drop," Kaoru added, agreeing with his twin. Yuki rolled her eyes at them and placed her free hand on her hip.

"I'll go buy something else," Haruhi said, her tone one of exasperation, "Excuse me for not getting expensive beans."

"No, wait!" Tamaki suddenly said, holding up a hand to halt Haruhi. The girls around him gasped and backed away as he stood up. "I'll drink this," he said, glancing down at the coffee in his hands. Everyone but Kyoya gasped at his announcement and back away further.

"I'll drink this, alright!" he cried out, holding up the container for everyone to see. Once again, everyone clapped minus Kyoya who had his arms crossed over his chest. Tamaki held up a hand to stop their applause, a smile on his face at the attention and praise.

"All right, Haruhi, come over here and prepare the commoners' coffee," Tamaki commanded and Haruhi trudged over to do as she was told.

"Oh, Tamaki-sama, you carry the joke too far," a red haired female said, placing her teacup down on the saucer. Yuki narrowed her eyes at the woman, sensing the jealousy and contempt radiating from her in waves. "There's no way that such a lowly person's drink will be to your taste," she added, despite that no one was paying her any mind.

"What did you just say?" Yuki asked her through gritted teeth. She had heard every word just fine, but she was daring the woman to repeat herself.

"Forgive me," she said, turning around to face with a fake smile on her face, "I was talking to myself." Yuki's fury only ignited at the obvious lie the red head was trying to feed her.

"Shut the hell up before I tear your throat out and watch you choke on your own blood," she growled at her, the sound animalistic and dangerously calm. The female's eyes widened in fear and Yuki smirked.

"I would suggest you not threa-"

"I would suggest you refrain from speaking to me," Yuki told her through gritted teeth, her blue eyes flashing red for a moment. The redhead cowered back in fear and bowed her head.

"Tch."

Yuki was about to walk away when she was suddenly blinded by the bright yellow of the females' dresses.

**"Kya~! So manly!"**

"His voice is so alluring!"

"And that smirk!"

"He's the image of male perfection!"

A tick of annoyance flared to life on Yuki's head and she glared at the women pushing up against her body.

"Get away," she ground out, clenching her hands into fists. That was the wrong thing to say since their voices only heightened in pitch.

"Oh! What a rogue!"

"So demanding!"

Yuki felt her eyes bleeding red again and a low growl emitted from within her chest.

**"Kya~!"**

Without thought, Yuki jumped over the number of females surrounding her and landed near Kyoya who had been watching the entire thing. The girls pouted at her escape and began to advance on her.

"That will be enough ladies. Need I remind you that Yuki is not a host?" he told them, causing them to sigh in defeat and retreat elsewhere. "What an interesting way to escape your captors, Otomoiya-kun," Kyoya said, his pen scribbling rapidly on the open page of his notebook. She glared at him and didn't even respond.

"I'm a little scared to drink this."

"If I drink this, my father will yell at me."

Yuki looked over at the scene before her. Tamaki dipped one of the girls over and looked into her eyes while a sparkling background played out.

"What if you drank it from my mouth?" he asked her, causing the girl to blush.

"I-I'd drink it," she replied without hesitation and the surrounding females squealed in delight with hearts flying above their heads.

"This is ridiculous…" Haruhi muttered as she walked away from the display. Yuki actually found it rather amusing. She heard laughter and looked over to find the twins with their customers.

"So then, he had this terrible dream, and when he bolted up from it…" Hikaru began, a smile on his face.

"Hikaru! Not that story!" Kaoru cried out, his face one of disbelief and anguish, "You're awful, telling that story in front of others." Kaoru had tears in his eyes and Hikaru looked at him with surprise on his features.

"Kaoru…"

The two females across from them huddled closer together in anticipation for what was to come. Hikaru grabbed hold of Kaoru's chin and leaned in as he tilted his face up to his own.

"I'm sorry Kaoru," Hikaru told him in a soft voice, locking his eyes with his twin's, "You were just so cute when it happened, I couldn't help myself."

"Hikaru…" Kaoru said as a small blush tinted his ivory cheeks. The girls squealed, their faces resembling tomatoes as the color took over their entire faces.

**"Kya~! What beautiful brotherly love!"**

"What are they crying for joy? I don't get it," Haruhi said, coming to stand next to her. Yuki placed a hand on the brunette's head and ruffled her hair, a smirk on her lips.

"I'm sorry, I'm late," Honey called out, rubbing his eye while holding onto Mori who was carrying him.

"Honey-kun! Mori-kun!"

"We've been waiting for you!"

Mori put Honey down and the small boy looked up at the girls with sleepy brown eyes.

"I'm sorry. I was waiting for Takashi to get out of the kendo club, but I fell asleep," he said, rubbing his eyes and climbing onto one of the couches, "And I'm still sleepy." Pink flowers started drifting around Honey's form and his customers blushed.

**"Kawaii!"**

"Is he really a 3rd year?" Haruhi asked, referring to Honey.

"Honey-senpai is a prodigy, despite his appearance," Kyoya said, stepping in between the two females, "And Mori-senpai's draw is his silent disposition."

"Yu-chan!"

Yuki looked up in time to see Honey jump and attach himself to her waist.

"Yu-chan, are you feeling better?" he asked her, stepping away and looking up at her. He noticed that she had a bandage on her left temple.

"Much better Honey-senpai," she told him. The small boy smiled and pink flowers began to float around him.

"Haru-chan, want to have some cake with me?" he asked, looking over at the female next to Yuki.

"I don't really like sweets…" Haruhi replied, causing the young boy to pout.

"Would you like to have some cake, Yu-chan?" he asked her, turning his huge brown eyes on her.

"I'd love cake," she responded, placing a hand on his head and ruffling his hair like she had down to Haruhi.

"Yay!" the small male cheered, "Here, I'll let you borrow my bunny, Usa-chan." He gave the bunny to Haruhi and grabbed Yuki's hands, dragging her off to his table.

"Oh! Otomiya-kun!"

Yuki sat next to Mori while Honey placed a piece of cake in front of her.

"It's vanilla flavored with strawberry filling," Honey told her, giving her a big grin, the little flowers appearing once again.

"…" she didn't say anything and picked up the cake, leaning back in her seat. She pierced the fork into the cake and placed the piece into her mouth. Squeals of delight erupted around her and she looked up to find the females staring at her.

"Umm, Otomiya-kun, are you a host?" one of the females asked her, pink staining her cheeks when Yuki focused her gaze on them.

"No, I'm not," she replied, the fork bobbing up and down since it was still in her mouth. Mori reached over and gently pulled it out. She gave him a questioning look.

"You'll hurt yourself," he explained and placed the fork down on her plate which he put on the table. Once again, the squeals of the girls reached her ears and she sighed at the shrill sound of it.

"So beautiful!"

"Mori-kun and Otomiya-kun look amazing together!"

"What a show of friendship!"

She also heard Tamaki rambling off, but she decided to ignore him. Haruhi was able to take care of that Mushroom. As long as he was put into his corner of misery she would be happy. The cake that had been placed on the table caught her attention again and she lifted it to her face. Taking another bite from it, she closed her eyes in delight and leaned back into the plush couch.

"Obnoxious."

She looked up just in time to see Tamaki blanch and go off into despair. Her trademark smirk touched her lips and she leaned her head back against the couch.

Way to go Haruhi, she silently rooted for the female. Closing her eyes, she focused on the comforting aura of the male sitting next to her. If possible, his aura was even more soothing than Haruhi's and it was making her rather sleepy. However, Mori instantly moved from her side and she had to open her eyes.

She heard the snap of fingers and raised her head to see what was going on. Tamaki had his eyes focused on Haruhi whom she couldn't see.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki called out. The twins appeared behind him.

"Yes, sir!" They saluted him and grabbed a hold of Haruhi. They then continued to drag her to the back room with the poor girl protesting the whole way.

"Kyoya, contact the hair designer!" Tamaki commanded, pointing at the grey eyed male who was already one step ahead of him.

"Mori-senpai, go get contact lenses!" he ordered, gesturing to the stoic male who rushed off to do as he was told.

"Tama-chan, what about me?" Honey asked, his eyes sparkling and pink flowers floating around him.

Honey-senpai…" he began, pointing at the childlike male who seemed eager to help, "Go eat some cake." Honey trudged over to his couch and slouched into it.

"It's not fair, everyone else is doing stuff…" he muttered, sniffling quietly as tears built up in his eyes. Yuki reached over and placed a hand on top of his head.

"Eh? Yu-chan? You're not helping?" he asked, looking up at her. Yuki shook her head and ruffled his blonde locks. Honey giggled and wrapped his arms around her waist, snuggling up to her. Even if his aura wasn't as calming as Mori's it was still pleasant, and she found herself dozing off within seconds with Honey not far behind.

~OHSHC~

"Doesn't that mean Yuki-kun also has to be a host?" Hikaru asked, looking over at where the female was currently waking up.

"According to Otomiya-kun, whatever Haruhi does, he will do as well. So yes," Kyoya answered, fixing his eyes on the blue-eyed female as well who was now staring at them with a confused look on her face. Her eyes were half-lidded since she was still sleepy.

"Starting today, both Haruhi and Yuki are host!" Tamaki exclaimed, "You each need to get 50 customers to request you in order to pay back Haruhi's debt!"

"What type will they be?" Kaoru asked, bending down to look at Haruhi's face.

"I would suggest the natural type for her," Kyoya said, looking down at his notebook, "And the rebellious type for Otomiya-kun."

"I don't care," Yuki said and went back to sleep with Honey on her lap. The hosts' sweat-dropped while Mori draped a blanket over the two.

~OHSHC~

_The Next Day, at the Host Club_

"Yuki-kun, what are your hobbies?" one of her customers asked, giving her attention to the blue-eyed host currently strewn over an entire couch.

"Putting down an annoying Mushroom," she replied simply. From the corner of her eye she saw Tamaki slump into his corner of woe. A smirk touched her lips knowing she was the one that caused it.

"Oh! The way his lips turn up like that is so hot!"

"It has to be illegal to be so desirable!"

Yuki suppressed a groan at the onslaught of hearts she received for the simple task of smirking. She didn't understand girls, and she was one!

"Uh, Yuki-kun, do you have any siblings?" another asked. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and decided not to even respond. Closing her eyes, she leaned further into the couch, allowing sleep to overcome her.

"Oh look, he's fallen asleep."

"He looks so heavenly when he's sleeping."

"Who knew someone so brash could look so innocent?"

"He looks so peaceful!"

"His eyelashes are so long!"

"I could watch him sleep forever!"

"Oh, I wish I were that pillow!"

Mori looked over and saw Yuki laying down on the couch with his arm draped over his stomach and the other falling limply to the floor. He noted how serene he looked when he was sleeping. He was about to turn away when he caught sight of the male slipping too close to the edge. Quickly, he darted over and caught him in time before he fell.

"Mori-senpai saved him!"

"Oh, what a true gentleman!"

Mori winced as they squealed in delight and he turned to face Yuki when he felt him stirring. His eyelids lifted very slowly to reveal dazed blue orbs staring up at him.

"Mori-senpai…" he whispered, his breath tickling the side of Mori's neck. An unnoticeable blush painted his cheeks as he watched him close his eyes again. He breathed a sigh of relief and stepped away from him. Just as he was about to walk away, a hand touched his arm. He traced the arm to Yuki who had his eyes open once again. The glazed look was still present in them.

"…" he sighed before his eyes fluttered closed and resting his head back on the pillow nestled on the couch. He walked back to his table and sat next to his cousin who had kept the guests entertained in his absence.

"Mori-senpai, help me!" he looked over to see Tamaki hugging Haruhi who was struggling to get away. Without hesitation, he swiftly stood up and made his way over. He easily scooped the smaller male out of the blonde's arms and into the air. Rose petals swept around them to make the rescue more dramatic. Suddenly, Haruhi's waist became evident to him and he soon realized that 'he' was actually a she.

"Mori-senpai, you didn't have to go _that _far," Tamaki said, holding out his arms where Haruhi had been only moments before, "Come on, come back to Daddy's heart!"

"I don't need two fathers!" Haruhi countered as Mori put her down and headed back to his table, leaving them both to argue as they pleased. As they sat down, he shared a meaningful glance with Honey that said he knew too.

~OHSHC~

_The Next Day, at the Host Club_

Yuki had clearly noted when Haruhi turned up late with her belongings dripping wet. No doubt the bag would be useless after whatever event it had gone through. She was especially suspicious when that redhead from before had requested Haruhi.

"I accidently dropped it out the window," Haruhi explained when the girl asked what had happened to her bag. Yuki could tell she was lying.

"I see. That must have been terrible, huh?" she asked, sipping her tea innocently. Yuki narrowed her eyes at the woman, unaware of the onyx eyes focused on her, "Having your bag fall into the pond all on its own… Although, to make Tamaki-sama go to all the trouble of picking up your grimy bag for you… you really don't know your place, do you?" with each word Ayanokoji uttered, Yuki could feel her rage building. Mori noted how tense she was and kept his eyes on her.

"Tamaki-sama is only paying you any attention because your upbringing was so unusual," she continued, "Don't go getting any ideas as to why he's doting on you." Yuki clenched her hands into fists and let out a low growl that only she could hear. Within an instant, she was up from her seat and so was Mori.

"So what you mean is… you're jealous?" Haruhi asked, her brown eyes lighting up in realization. She watched as the female grabbed Haruhi and pulled her over the table, stunned at what had just happened. Until she screamed.

Haruhi-kun… Haruhi-kun suddenly attacked me!" she yelled, "Someone, quick! Deal with this commoner!" Yuki felt her eyes bleed red and began charging over to them when she felt a hand encircle her wrist at the same time that the twins poured water onto Haruhi and Ayanokoji.

"What are you doing?" the female asked, looking up at the twins. Tamaki walked over and helped her to her feet as Yuki felt the red tint leaving her eyes.

"Tamaki-sama, Haruhi-kun assaulted me!" she told the blonde, but Yuki was no longer paying attention. She looked over her shoulder to see Mori. It became obvious that he was the one holding her wrist.

"How disgraceful," Tamaki said, receiving her attention again, "You're the one who threw Haruhi's bag into the pond, aren't you?" Ayanokoji's eyes widened in disbelief as did Haruhi's.

"How can you say that? Do you have any proof?" she asked him, desperately grasping at straws now.

"You really are quite beautiful," Tamaki said, tilting her head up, "But you are not fit to be our guest. I know this much- Haruhi is not that kind of man."

"Tamaki-sama, you idiot!" she cried, running out of the room and slamming the door after her.

Way to go Mushroom, you got some points there, Yuki thought, smirking at the way he had handled the situation. She felt Mori release her wrist and turned to face him.

"Why did you do that, Mori-senpai?" she asked, tilting her head to the right curiously. He placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair like he had seen her do to Haruhi and Honey.

"You're still injured," he stated simply, gesturing to her right arm and looking at the bandage on her forehead. Yuki smirked and patted her palm against his chest as a sign of appreciation. The taller male grunted at the treatment.

"You're welcome," he said and gave her a small smile.

"You must now each get 500 customers!" she heard Tamaki announce and looked back to glare at the blonde. He expected her to entertain 500 of those fashion impaired, shrieking harpies?! There was no way she would be tortured that long without physically harming all of them.

"Yo Mushroom! Cut the crap or I'll beat your ass into oblivion!" she shouted at him, making her way over and helping Haruhi to her feet. Tamaki backed away as she approached and went to sulk in a corner.

"This is the only spare uniform we have," Kyoya said, holding up a pink bag to Haruhi, "It's better than that wet one, though, right?"

"Thank you very much," Haruhi said, looking into the bag. Yuki caught a glimpse of the yellow fabric and inwardly chuckled at Kyoya's manipulations. While Haruhi went to change, Yuki decided to enjoy some cake with Honey.

"Hey Yu-chan! What's your favorite cake?" Honey asked her, focusing his brown eyes on her.

"I like all cake," she replied honestly, stuffing a bite of her vanilla cake into her mouth.

"Me too!" Honey cried, his eyes widening and his signature pink flowers appearing around him. Hearing the curtain open, she looked over her shoulder as Haruhi stepped out dressed in the female uniform.

Hn, it actually looks really good on her, she thought, her usual smirk touching her lips when she saw Tamaki's expression. Yuki stood up from her seat and walked over to the female. Haruhi looked up as she approached her and blushed when she took a hold of her chin.

"So beautiful," she whispered, caressing the girl's ivory cheek with the back of her hand. She felt the jealousy rise within Tamaki and smirked as she pulled away from the flustered girl.

"This is quite an interesting development," Kyoya said, placing one hand on his hip and looking from Yuki to Haruhi.

**"It sure is," **the twins said, smirking at one another with that same gleam of mischief in their amber eyes.

"Anyway senpai, you were kind of cool earlier," Haruhi continued, smiling at Tamaki who placed a hand over his rapidly flushing face.

"Could this possibly be the beginnings of love?" Kyoya asked, sending a smirk in Yuki's direction.

"Poor Haruhi. To be stuck with that pervert," she replied monotonously and reached over to grab her bag from the couch.

"P-pervert?!" Tamaki gasped, looking at the blue-eyed female with wide lavender eyes.

"That's what you are-" Hikaru said.

"For peeping-" Kaoru interrupted.

**"On Haruhi," **they both finished, grinning as the blonde blanched and froze on the spot.

"You know, being a host, and getting fussed over by girls might not be all that bad," Haruhi said thoughtfully, turning her back on the hosts now crowding her. "I know! From now on, I'll start using 'ore'." At her feminine giggle and lovely smile, Tamaki passed out on the spot.

"Tch, whatever, I'm heading home," Yuki said, slinging her bag over her shoulder and making her way out of the room. Her dad had already gotten her an apartment and furnished it, and she had been living alone for three whole days already.

The club's definitely going to be more interesting now, she thought with a smirk. She was actually looking forward to tomorrow.

**Alright, I worked so long on this and I'm sure I made a few mistakes. Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Please R&R. I'm hoping for at least ten before I post the next chapter. I've already typed it out, but I want to keep the suspense. **

**Until next time everyone!**


End file.
